Eyes of Earth & Sea: Obito x Kakashi
by Leilita Chan
Summary: Kakashi & Obito were pretty much a packaged deal. Neither teen really knew how to explain it, but they were stuck. Stuck in begrudging friendship and fierce rivalry, forever balanced right between hate and like. But when an unforeseen hookup destroys the line between them they're suddenly forced to make a choice - all ... or nothing. [Prequel to Honey Blue Sky!] HARD YAOI
1. Act-1

**Hey kids, hisashiburi! (longtimenosee) ::waves:: If you've been over to my tumblr - leilitaffhaven . tumblr . com, then you know I'm pretty much done with writing at this point. But I started writing a very short prequel to Honey Blue Sky a long, LONG time ago and while finally reading the latest chapters of Naruto (Tobi … KYAAAAAA!) I just felt like I needed to finish it! So that's what this is, I don't know how many ObitoKakashiObito fans there are out there ::sweatdrop:: but you all know how I love my cracky/rare pairings so I'm just crossing my fingers that ****_someone_**** will actually read this story lmao. Anyhoo, there's slice of life galore, yummy switching and LOTS of teenaged Kakashi ahead! Eyes of Earth & Sea is only going to be about 6 chapters and it's absolutely one of my FAVOURITE things I have written, EVER! I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and just FYI for anyone reading Honey Blue Sky … we'll be hearing about Obito Uchiha ****_very_**** soon over in HBS, but since we already know who the three main characters in ****_that_**** story are, this one can't really be considered a spoiler … or ... ****_can_**** it? LOL, happy reading! xx Lei.**

* * *

**Title**: Eyes of Earth & Sea

**Pairing**: Obito x Kakashi • Kakashi x Obito

**Rating**: M [Hard Yaoi]

_***WARNINGS: This is gay fiction. Foul language, adult imagery and graphic fictional sexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please do not read if you're under legal age in your locality or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!**_

* * *

**Summary: **By the time they'd entered their final year of high school, Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha were pretty much a packaged deal. Neither of them really knew _how_ to explain this, considering they spent more time trying to kill each other than anything else … but even so, they were 'stuck'. Stuck in a begrudging friendship and fierce rivalry, forever balanced right between affection and utter loathing … or so they _thought_. But when an unforeseen hookup begins to destroy the lines between them, they're suddenly forced to make a defining choice: all or nothing. [HBS Prequel]

**Note**: This is the prequel to Honey Blue Sky, in it Kakashi & Obito are 17 and 18 respectively. Even though Honey Blue Sky is just an 'alternate reality' to Freeze, Burn Tokyo (NejixShika). Everything in _this_ story is actually canon to the FBT world. W00t W00t, ENJOY!

* * *

**EYES OF EARTH & SEA**

**"ACT.1"**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap _...

Kakashi drummed his thin pencil in a staccato percussion. The lanky teenager was seated atop folded legs in front of a small wooden writing desk which rose barely half a meter off of his floor. As moments ticked on the furrow in his silvery brows deepened and his pencil's tempo increased; speeding up while he tried his best to focus _and_ tune out the cacophony of RPG sound effects crowding his tiny dormitory room. Finally, Kakashi grit his teeth and slammed his pencil down before slowly turning to confront the cause of his rising irritation.

Sprawled on the floor opposite a small television and a brand new gaming console - both of which were alien amongst the impeccably neat and minimalist room - was a boy of almost eighteen with dark spiky hair and obsidian eyes. He was tall, just a bit taller than Kakashi, and pretty broad for a kid of his age. Despite this his face was unmistakably adolescent, complete with smooth skin and wide unjaded eyes that seemed to burn with mischief from beneath dark brows. He was handsome in a boyish, nonthreatening sort of way … which was perhaps the exact opposite of Kakashi.

If Obito Uchiha fell into the guy-next-door category, then Kakashi would have to be the guy-from-the-next-galaxy. It was pretty rare to find a teenager of mixed descent at a boarding school on the edges of central Tokyo … but his pronounced features, considerable height and inexplicably grey hair, made it impossible for Kakashi to walk down a street without receiving the stunned stares of every single person he passed. He'd long since given up trying to count the shopkeepers, waiters and cashiers who launched into broken English at first sight of him, despite the fact that he'd been speaking Japanese for his entire life. The excessive scrutiny was so irritating that Kakashi often thought of putting on a mask … not that it would _help,_ considering his hair and eyes - a deep shade of blue - got nearly half the attention all by themselves.

Across the room Obito suddenly paused his game and glanced over one shoulder when he finally sensed the aforementioned eyes boring holes of malice into him.

"_What_?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You do have a home, correct?" Kakashi inquired dryly.

"Yup."

"Then go there." The younger boy commanded. "And take that ridiculous game with you."

"Pff, no way." Obito's dark gaze switched back to the screen as he resumed playing. "My parents'll _flip_ out if they find out I skipped cram school today."

"When do you _not_ skip cram school Uchiha?" Kakashi's temples pulsed, but he kept his composure. "I'll have you know this is harassment."

"Nah, this is what normal people call 'hanging out with their friends'." Obito corrected.

"You are not my friend-" Kakashi snapped, his irritation finally showing itself … as it always did wherever Obito Uchiha was concerned. "You're an _illness_ that I'm trying to get rid of."

"Good luck with that." The elder boy said jovially.

"You know, I can always remove you." Kakashi growled.

"You can definitely _try_." Obito shrugged, completely unconcerned.

Kakashi frowned, he and Obito weren't at all unmatched in terms of strength but truthfully the Uchiha _would_ have the advantage of more weight in a head to head scuffle; which would also require _way_ more effort than Kakashi was willing to waste on the inconsiderate loser. He snorted quietly. Obito's build was certainly annoying in situations like this one … though admittedly, it was also really hot when Kakashi was in the mood for-

The teen shook his head quickly before his mind took him down a well traveled path into testosterone-laden-debauchery. No getting sidetracked, he had homework to do and there was no way he'd be able to finish it with Obito's nonsense distracting him. Kakashi sighed then got up without a word and closed in on the television set before jabbing his thumb against the mute button.

"What the hell, Hatake!" Obito growled in outrage.

"You can play it like this or you can get out." Kakashi drawled, his dispassionate eyes left no room for negotiation.

Obito huffed in displeasure but after a few seconds he continued playing without further protest. Satisfied Kakashi returned to his desk and started diligently completing his assignments. Barely _two_ minutes managed to pass before he suddenly felt an oppressive weight leaning on his shoulders and looked up ... only to find Obito's inquisitive eyes blinking down at him.

"Whatcha doin?"

"My homework!" Kakashi rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Get off of me, weren't you playing a game?"

"Can't get into it without the sound." Obito lamented.

"Then go _home_."

"Don't wanna." The brunette refused, peering further over Kakashi's shoulder. "Oh, is that for Namikaze-sensei? Lemme copy it."

At that Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, valiantly trying to rein in his murderous impulses.

"The day that I let you copy my homework …" He finally growled through grit teeth. "Will be the same day, that hell freezes over. You have _three_ seconds to get away from me."

"Tch, don't be so stingy."

"One …"

"I'm just gonna copy it from Rin anyways-"

"Two …"

"So just let me- OWWWW!"

Obito howled in pain as he suddenly found himself thrown to the tatami matted floor without warning and subsequently immobilized. He'd been planning to jump back as soon as Kakashi said 'three' … but apparently the younger boy no longer had any qualms about bending the rules.

"What kinda _bastard_ uses JUDO over homework!" Obito shouted, eyes tearing as he ineffectively tried to struggle his way out of Kakashi's excruciating hold.

"If you keep doing that, your arm is going to break." Kakashi pointed out from his perch atop the elder male's back, mood infinitely improved after indulging his violence.

"And whose fault would that be!?"

"I warned you."

"Fine, just GET OFFA ME FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

"Not until you swear to shut up and do your homework."

Obito snorted. "No way, I'm just gonna get it off Rin tommor- OWWWW! I'LL DO IT, I'LL DO IT RIGHT NOW, GET THE HELL OFF!"

"Good boy." Kakashi commended as he abruptly released Obito's arm and got up.

"Don't talk to me like a friggin pet, psycho!" Obito grumbled bitterly, rolling on the floor while clutching his sore appendage.

"Trust me Uchiha, if I was a psychopath I would've stored you in a freezer a _long_ time ago … if only for some peace and quiet." Kakashi sighed, hunkering down onto the floor cushion in front of his low desk and wondering for the millionth time _why_ he even put up with Obito's theatrics in the first place.

True to his word Obito settled beside Kakashi - with more than a few grumbles - then started in on his own assignments. By the time they'd both finished their homework a few hours later, Obito was slumped over the right half of Kakashi's desk bleary eyed and exhausted. Kakashi closed his own textbook then stretched his arms high in the air to ease stiff muscles, before looking over at the pile of Uchiha beside him. The ghost of a smirk crossed his lips and he reached out to ruffle Obito's hair.

"Staying?" The younger teen asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Mmph." Obito replied with a sleepy grunt of confirmation.

Without the restraint of work in his way, Kakashi tilted his head and finally let his gaze drag slowly over the half conscious individual beside him; taking in Obito's tousled coif, handsome face, and tempting body which (now that he thought about it) really had _no_ business being covered in clothing. A hint of lust sparked in blue eyes and with the grace of an assassin Kakashi slipped down lower to work open the zipper on Obito's uniform trousers. By the time the elder boy felt the telling brush of fingertips on his unmentionables, it was already too late. He snapped opened his eyes and began to form the word 'w-what?!' just as Kakashi manoeuvred soft cock in between his open lips.

Obito didn't even have time to be properly surprised, he shuddered then groaned as he felt himself instantly twitch and stiffen with pleasure. The brunette drew in a harsh breath beneath the unexpected stimulation. For a few moments he could do nothing more than watch Kakashi from under heavy lids; following the sterling haired teen's fluid movements from root to tip then grunting when bared teeth grazed dangerously over the crown of his sex, before he was swallowed into wet suction all over again. On Kakashi's fourth trip Obito's tongue finally swiped his lip in impatience and his hand fisted loosely into wild grey hair, forcing Kakashi's lips up and down to a faster pace until the brunette felt his balls draw up tightly as he closed in.

"Gonna … cum." He breathed softly. At the warning Kakashi started to pull back, only to find Obito's grip holding him firmly in place. Their eyes met and the elder teen smirked slightly. "Swallow it." He murmured.

Kakashi tried his best, but there was no stopping the dark shiver of excitement that worked its way through his entire body at the command. He groaned around Obito's cock then began to suck in earnest. Obito's hips jerked upwards and he moaned, head lolling back as his eyes squeezed shut.

"_Aah_ … yeah." He whispered, fingers tightening desperately in Kakashi's hair. "Mmmm-" socked toes curled and his thighs twitched. "_MMM_ … UGH!"

Obito's lips parted for fast harsh breaths as his back curved and he came, relishing the feeling of Kakashi's mouth wrapped tightly around his pulsing length, taking his load without spilling a drop ... It was a sensation to which he was quickly becoming addicted.

Obito had yet to meet a girl who wasn't semi-clueless, borderline prude _or_ a virgin (an occupational hazard for many high-schoolers). So while he was no stranger to blow jobs … Kakashi had been the first and only person to ever make him come from oral sex alone, and the sheer level of that pleasure never failed to blow Obito's young mind. The brunette gave a shaky gasp as he grew too sensitive and pushed Kakashi off of him, then just as quickly tugged the younger teen up to his mouth where he crushed their lips together.

Obito's hum of satisfaction lost itself in their kiss, palms sliding down to grip Kakashi and pull him in, offering ample praise without words. When the elder boy finally backed off, cheeks flushed and dark eyes still hazy with post orgasmic bliss, Kakashi nearly laughed at the wary curiosity written all over his face.

"Just a treat." He shrugged, swiping the back of his hand over wet lips. "Since you _actually_ did your work properly, for once."

"A treat?" Obito rolled his eyes at the explanation. "What am I, your friggin dog?" He muttered.

"Now ..." Kakashi's lips slowly curled into a devious half smile at the question. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

.

**-TBC-  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you SO much for reading this guys, Act.2 is coming very soon and as always ... REVIEWs = MUSE FOOD! xD  
**


	2. Act-2

**Note**: This is the prequel to Honey Blue Sky!

* * *

_***WARNINGS: This is gay fiction. Foul language, adult imagery and graphic fictional sexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please do not read if you're under legal age in your locality or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!**_

* * *

**EYES OF EARTH & SEA**

"**ACT.2****"**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Obito's lips parted for fast harsh breaths as his back curved and he came, relishing the feeling of Kakashi's mouth wrapped tightly around his pulsing length, taking his load without spilling a drop ... It was a sensation to which he was quickly becoming addicted._

_Obito had yet to meet a girl who wasn't semi-clueless, borderline prude or a virgin (an occupational hazard for many high-schoolers). So while he was no stranger to blow jobs … Kakashi had been the first and only person to ever make him come from oral sex alone, and the sheer level of that pleasure never failed to blow Obito's young mind. The brunette gave a shaky gasp as he grew too sensitive and pushed Kakashi off of him, then just as quickly tugged the younger teen up to his mouth where he crushed their lips together. _

_Obito's hum of satisfaction lost itself in their kiss, palms sliding down to grip Kakashi and pull him in, offering ample praise without words. When the elder boy finally backed off, cheeks flushed and dark eyes still hazy with post orgasmic bliss, Kakashi nearly laughed at the wary curiosity written all over his face._

_"Just a treat." He shrugged, swiping the back of his hand over wet lips. "Since you actually did your work properly, for once."_

_"A treat?" Obito rolled his eyes at the explanation. "What am I, your friggin dog?" He muttered._

_"Now ..." Kakashi's lips slowly curled into a devious half smile at the question. "Do you really want me to answer that?"_

._  
_

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

.

"You know," Obito thought aloud, playing one handed tetris on his phone while sprawled comfortably atop Kakashi's bed with his other arm tucked beneath his head. "Sometimes I _really_ wonder how certain kids even get into our school. I mean … there's some REAL dumbasses in my class."

"Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Kakashi noted from a floor cushion parked in front of his desk.

"The hell's that suppose to mean!" Obito jabbed the pause button angrily as he sat upright and whipped around to glare at Kakashi's back. "I passed the entrance exam way over the class average!"

"If _you_ can manage that … anyone can."

Without looking up from his work Kakashi swiftly leaned to one side, just in time to avoid a pen as it whizzed dangerously past his right ear and lodged its tip into the wall.

"You're paying for that." Kakashi informed the elder boy absently.

"Tch." Obito sucked his teeth at the near miss, eyes narrowing with menace. "Oi, Hatake … lemme kill you _one_ good time …"

"I'll pass."

"Hey, speakin of killing you-" As quickly as it had come, Obito blinked and abruptly forgot his ire as he suddenly remembered something else. "What the heck was that about at lunch today?"

"What are you referring to."

"_Obviously_, YOU and Gai scaling the east wall like you both had a damned death wish! Is that really something you can forget in four hours?"

"Oh, that …" Kakashi paused for just a moment, then shrugged. "Honestly I don't really know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" The brunette scoffed.

"Exactly what I said."

"So you scaled a twenty meter wall for no reason?!"

"You know how Gai is-" Kakashi sighed, trying to concentrate even as he answered Obito's endless questions. "He speaks so quickly when he's hyper that the only way to shut him up is to beat him at whatever inane 'contest' he's trying to force me into …"

Obito raised a skeptical brow. "Okay, so if _I_ challenged you t-"

"Immediate refusal." Kakashi replied before the elder boy could even finish.

"What's with that friggin double standard!" Obito growled.

"Ignoring Gai requires an excessive amount of work, whereas ignoring _you_ is like breathing … Plus, you're way more irritating."

Obito's jaw gaped in disbelief for a moment. Despite what it sounded like the banter wasn't _really_ an argument of any kind … just a usual day by their standards. Obito had tagged along to Kakashi's dorm after his last class in order to escape his dreaded cram school appointment. Kakashi allowed him inside on the condition that he kept his mouth shut, a promise that the elder male managed to keep for all of five minutes.

While Obito occupied himself with trivial things like mobile-tetris and random commentary, Kakashi was zipping through his studies like a mad man. Though they both attended an escalator school which guaranteed their acceptance to Konoha University, Kakashi was applying for a special and highly competitive dual degree program at the same college. A program which required the passing of _three_ equivalency tests and only accepted two students out of the _hundred_ that applied every year.

"Wait," Obito finally snapped out of his incredulous pause. "You're seriously telling me that I'M more annoying than friggin GAI MAIITO!? Are you outta your mind?!"

Kakashi just shrugged. "He's over the top. But it's better to try hard than not try at all - like certain idiots I know. In that respect he's actually … kind of interesting."

Obito felt a tug of jealousy in his stomach at the comparison and even as he wondered why the hell he was getting jealous of someone as nerdy as Gai, he couldn't help but respond to the feeling.

"Like, you'd hook up with him 'interesting'?" Obito muttered. "Well, the way he's always hovering around you talking about 'youthful contests between men' I'm _sure_ he wouldn't mind."

"Firstly," Kakashi shuddered at the mere suggestion. "I couldn't have sex with that kid if my life depended on it. Secondly, stop assuming that I would sleep with _any_ guy around me just because I'm bisexual."

"You sleep with _me_ though." Obito pointed out with a grin of self satisfaction.

Kakashi sighed regrettably. "_That_ can't be helped."

"Why."

"Because for some reason, my dick likes you."

"Your _dick_ likes me, that's all?"

Kakashi answered without a moment's hesitation. "Yup."

Obito frowned. "So … what's your mouth's excuse then?" He challenged.

"Hm?" Kakashi shook his head absently. "What're you even talking about?"

"I'm _talking_ about you, sucking me off every chance you can get, Hatake." Obito elaborated, his voice suddenly dropping into a husky drawl. "You got an excuse for that one too?"

Kakashi felt his lap tighten almost instantly. It happened very rarely, but there weren't many things he found more appealing than when Obito asserted himself sexually. Still, Kakashi wasn't about to let the Uchiha know that.

"Don't get full of yourself …" He waved his left hand dismissively. "When I'm in the mood, I'm in the mood. That's all, nothing special about it."

"Oh I get it ..." Obito replied sarcastically. "So, you _are_ a shallow asshole who only cares about getting off then?"

"In your case, I certainly am." Kakashi happily agreed.

"Pff," Obito flopped back onto the bed with a snort as the air of lusty tension between them lifted. "I wish Rin knew what her 'king of perfection' is really like."

"I don't remember becoming the king of anything."

"You _know_ all the girls call you that." Obito grumbled. "Man I swear one of these days I'm gonna show her your epic gay porn stash … that'll wake her up."

"Why don't you return the stuff you borrowed from said 'porn stash' first." Kakashi hummed absently.

Obito scowled, he'd forgotten about that bit of information. Unable to come up with a retort the elder teen picked up his phone to resume his game of tetris, then paused. To his surprise there was a new SMS from Rin awaiting him. Obito grinned happily as he clicked on the small envelope, however his smile disappeared almost as soon as he opened the message. Over at his desk Kakashi startled and looked behind him when he heard the dull clunk of Obito's mobile hitting one of his walls.

"You're really intent on damaging EVERY single wall in this room, aren't you."

Obito was sprawled face down on the bed in dejection, he didn't answer.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Obito grumbled into the sheets.

The blue eyed boy pretended he didn't hear the lame denial and simply repeated himself. "What's wrong with you, Uchiha."

"Nothin, leave me alone!" Obito snapped, rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Ooh-kay." Kakashi turned back to his work.

Obito bit his lip in frustration, then let out a long sigh.

"Rin … wants to go to karaoke this weekend." He mumbled.

"So go with her." Kakashi said without turning.

"Not with _me_, with you." Obito said tersely. "She says you're not answering your phone so she asked me to tell you if I was over here."

"My mobile isn't on." The younger boy stated. "Tell her I can't."

Obito's teeth clenched. He knew perfectly well that if he told Rin Kakashi wasn't going she'd be mad at _him_, not Kakashi.

_'Selfish jackass_.'

"You know what … tell her yourself." He said gruffly.

Mood thoroughly ruined, Obito quickly got up then grabbed his schoolbag and jacket, overwhelmed by the urge to get away from Kakashi before he strangled him to death. Used to such tantrums Kakashi failed to even look up at the sound of the brunette's swift departure. Obito had nearly reached the genkan when the older teen suddenly stopped short, torn between his feelings. As much as he hated the idea of the pair spending time alone together, he still couldn't stand the thought of Rin's feelings being hurt.

"Why don't you just go." Obito said finally.

"I have to study."

"It's only a few hours, for one night!" Obito ground out. "You're bein unreasonable."

"Why are you lecturing me, it's not like _you're_ the one who has to go with her."

"You're right I don't _have_ to go." The brunette chuckled bitterly and turned around. "I WANNA go. But Rin didn't ask ME, she'll never ask me cause all that girl friggin thinks about is you!"

At the outburst Kakashi finally put his pen down and looked up.

"Uh, I doubt it will make sense either way … but care to explain why you're yelling at me?"

"Because you always pull this crap! Who do you think she'll be angry at?!" Even as the words came Obito _told_ himself to stop, but he just couldn't. "Why don't you go out with her already!? And if you don't want to, then TELL HER and stop stringing her along!"

"As expected … you're making no sense." Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples. "Why would I date Rin? She's like my sister, it's disturbing you'd even bring that up as if it's normal."

"How long are you gonna keep pretending that you don't know she likes you?!" Obito fumed. "You think you're doing me some kinda favour with that bull!"

"Should I satisfy this random fit you're throwing instead?" Kakashi's gaze hardened. "Look, Rin has never once told me she likes me, so all this garbage about me leading her on is just in your head. Aren't you the one who needs to speak up? But instead of telling her how you feel you take it out on me like a coward."

Obito's hands were shaking with anger, and not just because Kakashi was being a condescending asshole as usual, but because he was right. Even in situations like this he could say such hurtful things without batting an eyelash, just because above all, he always had to be right.

"What'd you just call me." The elder boy growled dangerously.

"A coward, I'll say it as many times as I need to." Kakashi stood up, rolling his neck to relieve the stiffness. "You know, since we're on the topic I might as well clear the air … cause frankly I'm tired of it."

Obito's eyes narrowed. "Tired of _what_."

"These pathetic cries for attention." Kakashi shrugged. "That's all this is, right? You hang out with me to use me as some flimsy excuse for your own weaknesses. Then you put on this tortured act, like you're sacrificing yourself to get me and Rin together … when the truth is you're just terrified that she'll reject you and that's why you'll never have the balls to actually tel-"

"SHUT UP!" Kakashi was cut off as Obito crossed the room and shoved him so hard that he tumbled to the floor.

Rather than retaliating in kind, Kakashi sat up slowly and chuckled. "God … you really are _just_ like a little kid. It's no wonder Rin won't look twice at you."

Obito's rage positively scorched inside him, he was so mad that he could hardly think straight. Somehow he curbed his urge to punch Kakashi in the face and stalked over to the younger boy's closet instead. Obito then all but ripped his own spare uniform off the hangers. After that he went about the small room collecting various things he'd left there over time, knowing he was probably forgetting some but not caring either way.

_'No wonder Rin won't look twice at ME? … Screw you!'_

Kakashi had finally crossed the invisible line which Obito had drawn in the sand ages ago. At that point the brunette just wanted to get out of the younger teen's presence and never come back. Kakashi watched Obito apathetically from his seat on the floor. Sitting there silently until the brunette finally started towards his door again, at which point Kakashi called out.

"Hey," he said with a yawn, thumbing at the gaming console beside him. "Don't forget this thing."

At the gesture an overwhelming hurt instantly crushed down atop Obito's anger, and he felt his throat constrict at the nonchalance.

_'He doesn't even care _…' He thought. '_He really wouldn't give a shit if I never came back_.'

Obito swallowed hard then slowly put his stuff down by the genkan* and walked back over to the television. Kakashi was still seated on the floor right beside him, but Obito didn't look at the younger boy once. Instead he solemnly went about unplugging the console. Carefully wrapping the controllers in their respective wires before he tucked it under his arm and stood up, grabbed the other pile of his things … then left Kakashi's dorm room without looking back.

.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

.

Unlike most of the famed Uchiha brood … Obito Uchiha was a free spirit, untethered by the rigid code of conduct and excellence that seemed to dictate the rest of his kin. Though he was a bit clumsy, he was much smarter than most students his age and yet somehow he lacked the special 'stroke of genius' that was expected from those in his family. It was a deficit Obito had been aware of from very early on, one he _thought_ he'd eventually overcome … until one day he'd finally realized the 'difference'. The difference between the way his own father looked at all of his cousins as if they were brimming with promise, yet when he gazed at his only son his eyes were filled with something akin to pity.

Souta Uchiha was a quiet and kind man, renowned for his many scientific achievements. Unlike the spartan methods the rest of his family used, he gently encouraged all the children of the large Uchiha clan to 'be the best' … but he'd never once said those words to his son. Instead, whenever Souta spoke to Obito he would without fail say the same thing: 'do _your_ best'. They were meant as words of encouragement - Obito knew that - but the disparity within them was suffocating.

It was as if Souta realized that being _the_ best was beyond the boy's reach and so he'd lowered the bar accordingly. The sting of that truth was palpable, but it was nothing compared to the realization that when it came to the one person Obito idolized; the person who seemed to know everything and was liked by everyone, the person whom he desperately wanted to please more than anyone else in the world. Obito would never make that man, his _father_, proud in the way a son of the Uchiha family was 'meant' to.

That disappointment hurt so much that Obito had been forced to bury the feelings deep inside just to protect his heart, and along with them he'd buried his sense of duty and obligation as well. In doing so he'd become somewhat of a black sheep within his family, but he preferred it that way. If he was going to stand out, Obito wanted to do it on his own terms. If he was going to live, then he wanted to live in his own way, without stupid rules or impossible expectations weighing him down.

This had created a young man who was full of opposing traits. He was both intensely competitive and irritatingly complacent. Brash _and_ shy. Passionate about his opinions, stubborn as a mule, so hot headed and impulsive that it was intimidating to those who didn't know him well. Yet he was always full of laughter and he never judged anyone for being different or lacking. Which was why people were drawn to him in droves despite his flaws; and probably why the ever guarded Kakashi Hatake had felt comfortable enough to let him in close … Close enough to find out that the younger boy - who was the object of just about every girl in their school's obsession - was bisexual.

Once Obito found out that Kakashi had been with another guy, he was surprisingly _un_surprised - however at the same time he'd become overwhelmed by a keen curiosity. Whether he wanted to know what it was like to be with another boy or what it was like to be with _Kakashi_ … he still wasn't a hundred percent clear. In any case that information had somehow served as an unexpected spark between them and during their middle school days, at a hazy point and for reasons which neither could recall very well anymore … they'd started to fool around.

Casual as it was, Obito never took what they did lightly. Curiosity had stopped being his motive almost immediately after their first time hooking up, and by the time they'd actually worked up to having sex … Obito was well aware that they were _both_ genuinely attracted to each other. Still, like most (straight) teenaged boys, he chased girls like it was his job. Well, actually he chased _one_ girl in particular.

Unfortunately and coincidentally said girl was head over heels in love with inhumanely-perfect-in-every-way Kakashi. Which pretty much took an atomic bomb to Obito's own chances of winning her heart. This considered he'd tried his best many times over to hate his number one rival, but instead they'd somehow become accomplices. The most bizarre part there was that most of the time the two of them couldn't get along for ten minutes before they were at each other's throats. Even so … and as much as Kakashi absolutely infuriated him … Obito couldn't leave him alone.

It had been that way since their younger days and by now in their senior year at KHC Academy, just about everyone knew they were a packaged deal. Where there was Kakashi ... Obito (and Rin) wouldn't be too far behind. People looking in from the outside probably assumed that Obito was a hanger-on of sorts, but the truth was way more complicated than that. Though they played tug of war for the upper hand constantly; even more than wanting to be 'leader' or 'follower' Obito was just _afraid_ to leave Kakashi be.

He could still recall the first time he'd ever seen the younger boy. They were both twelve when Kakashi suddenly transferred into Obito's school, but there was nothing about him that seemed like a child. There were rumors that he had no parents, he never played, he barely spoke and there was a dull sort of emptiness in his eyes. A sadness so deep that it was scary.

Back then Obito didn't have the capacity to understand most of those subtleties, but instinctively he knew there was something terribly wrong … And the more he realized that no one else seemed to notice. The more he watched adults pile accolades and expectations on Kakashi's small shoulders, while kids tormented him relentlessly about his foreign looks and just about anything else they could find to soothe their envy. The more Obito understood that as the eldest between them, he needed to protect the kid. Shortly after coming to that conclusion, came the first and only time he'd ever seen Kakashi Hatake shed tears … and that had set his resolve in stone.

Obito assumed from that moment on that he would never leave Kakashi's side, and he'd _continued_ believing that to the present day. Even after Rin fell for the grey haired genius, even after the scary emptiness in Kakashi's blue eyes had dimmed and he'd deftly surpassed Obito in every way … Obito had still honestly believed that they'd be bickering and bitching at each other until they were old dudes - which was why their _present_ situation was so damned frustrating.

In the past even when they fought fiercely, within an hour or two they'd forget all about it. But things had changed so much, Obito wasn't a little boy with simple, selfless … straightforward desires anymore. He was caught in that awkward space between childhood and adulthood, that valley of pitfalls called adolescence where NOTHING was straightforward or selfless. There was no running from the fact that Obito cared for Rin; so much that it made his head pound and his throat ache … But then, with those same desperate feelings buried in his chest he turned around and did things with Kakashi, which she'd probably never forgive if she knew. Even worse he did those things with Kakashi while secretly resenting him more and more.

The fact that Kakashi had something from Rin which Obito would never have, was like acid eating him from the inside out. And the fact that Kakashi insisted on acting so oblivious when he was so damn lucky, only made it more frustrating … But that was just the tip of the iceberg. The most painful thing of all for Obito to swallow was just how much he resented _himself_. It was just as Kakashi said … he was a coward. He was scared of failure, of rejection, of being left behind, and for that reason he hid inside a house of jealousy and excuses to protect himself.

Kakashi was his closest friend and yet deep down Obito envied and begrudged him. It wasn't Kakashi's fault that Rin liked him, or that he was the best at nearly everything he did. Yes, his insufferable attitude made it impossible to sympathize, but if Obito intended to stay friends he should've just given up on Rin and valued his bond with both of them. But Obito couldn't do that … he wasn't strong enough to wish them the best and be the bigger person. Nor was he strong enough to just leave Kakashi alone … he didn't _want_ to leave Kakashi alone.

Obito wasn't sure when things had grown so ridiculously complicated, but he knew for a fact that he and Kakashi were no longer just messing around randomly in between girlfriends. No … just like he didn't want to give Rin up to Kakashi, he didn't want to give _Kakashi_ up to Rin either.

That was pretty pathetic and selfish on his part, but Kakashi made it really hard to feel guilty. As much as Obito had resolved to look out for him, many times he wondered if Kakashi cared one way or the other. Aside from the rare moments when he gave over to lust, he treated Obito like an insect. If he wasn't scolding him, he was constantly looking down on him, always dismissing the situation with Rin like it didn't matter. Even if he felt Obito was going about things the wrong way, it was still cruel … Too cruel to make a mockery out of Obito's earnest feelings when they were supposed to be 'friends'.

It was like Kakashi saw him as nothing more than a nuisance that occasionally bought him entertainment, and their last fight had certainly pulled the curtains back on reality. That truth cut through Obito so deep that he felt the old spiteful demons he'd buried as a kid stirring inside him again. For the first time since they'd met he sensed the beginnings of _true_ hatred forming towards Kakashi … And Obito knew at that moment, that he could no longer endure standing in the overwhelming darkness of the younger boy's shadow.

.

**-TBC-**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**FOOTNOTES:**

***Genkan**: A genkan is present in almost every building in Japan no matter what kind (Apt, Houses, Some shops/restaurants). Basically it's a recessed area right by the front door where you take off and leave your shoes before stepping up to go inside.

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for reading _and_ for the comments on last chapter guys! I'm so happy that there's an Obito x Kakashi niche out there xD. Their relationship is pretty complicated mostly because they're ridiculously stubborn, but despite the emo of their strange love triangle … I like the fact that they can both be so straightforward when they want to be. Not to mention the way that power and resentment constantly shifts back and forth between them is really, _really_ SEXY. Anyhoo, things clearly took a serious emo turn after that last war or words and next chapter we've got a big-fat-angry-highschool-boy confrontation on the way ::drooling:: … buckle up! As always, REVIEWS=MUSE FOOD! xx**


End file.
